User blog:Olimar McCain/Steven Universe - Level Pack (idea)
Hey, this is my idea for a Level Pack based around Steven Universe for Year 3. Playable Characters *Steven *Garnet (For a short sequence, Garnet will be released seperately as a Fun Pack character) Other Characters *Mayor Dewey *Greg Universe *Pearl (Playable as a Team Pack character) *Amethyst (Playable as a Team Pack character) *Lapis *Ruby *Sapphire Bosses *Peridot (Playable as a Fun Pack character) *Jasper *Malachite Vehicles *Mr. Universe-Tour-Van *Lion Story After convincing Mayor Dewey to evacuate Beach City to prevent harm on it's citizens through the Homeworld Gems, Steven builds the Mr. Universe-Van to flee with his father Greg. But on the way, he realizes that he wants to fight against the Homeworld Gems and builds Lion to get to the Temple as quick as possible. The gems fail to destroy the Homeworld ship, as Steven arrives, the Homeworld Gems: Lapis, Peridot and Jasper exit the ship and Jasper prepares an attack on the gems. But Steven doesn't accept to lose his friends and jumps infront of the Laser, dodging the attack. Jasper mistakes Steven for her arch-enemy Rose Quartz, Steven's mother, because he uses her shield. Jasper attacks the Crystal Gems and manages to destabilize Garnet's physical form, knocking Pearl and Amethyst out while doing so. She grabs Steven and knocks him unconscious. Steven awakes some time later inside a prison cell, inside the Homeworld ship. With the help of his half-human powers, he escapes, he also decides to ally with another gem named Ruby, to find their friends. Steven finds the neutral homeworld gem Lapis in prison, but she doesn't want to be freed, because she doesn't want to get punished any further. Steven leaves Lapis with the promise to free her later. He hears the voice of Ruby's friend Sapphire, and manages to free her too. Sapphire grabs Steven and Ruby and Sapphire finally meet, fusing into (SPOILER)''' '''Garnet. Steven leaves Garnet so she can fight Jasper, while looking for Pearl and Amethyst. Steven manages to free them, too, together they get to the control bridge and find Peridot (first boss battle). After Peridot is defeated, Steven sees Garnet and Jasper fighting on a monitor, the player is now able to control Garnet and fight against Jasper (second boss battle). During the fight, Garnet destroys the energy source for the ship, she runs to the control bridge. Peridot manages to escape with a pod. The Player is now controlling Steven again, he uses a bubble to protect his friends from dying in the explosion (minus Lapis, because she was still imprisoned at this time). Lion finds the bubble and is able to release Steven and the Crystal Gems. But Jasper, who survived the crash, doesn't give up yet and looks for a gem to fuse with. Her choice is Lapis, who was also able to survive, after forcing her to fuse, Jasper and Lapis turned into the unstable fusion Malachite (third and last boss battle). After Steven is able to defeat Malachite, Lapis uses her water powers to drag Jasper and herself as Malachite into the ocean and traps her. The level ends with a comment of Garnet. Category:Blog posts